The Son of Neptune  Heroes of Olympus
by JuicyStars101
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is ready for to rescue Percy. My version of what will happen.  GOING ON HIATUS - PROBABLY WILL DELETE
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**  
This is what I think might happen in The Son of Neptune.  
This takes place a few months after The Lost Hero when we finish building the Argo II

Summary:  
Camp Half-Blood sets off to find Percy...but things are not what they plan out. The sea is fine [Thanks Poseidon]  
but when they get there nothing seems right anymore for Annabeth.

11/30 I'm new at this so I need to take time to learn all the buttons and stuff so don't be mad if I don't update fast! :)  
Just to let you know I'm using notepad to write this. 


	2. Keeping Things To Yourself

AN: So I think I might have gotten used to this. ^-^ Thank you Yahoo! Answers. :D LOL Wish me luck and Review.  
Btw, I might copy from the book. Thanks for all the other Son of Neptune stories that have inspired me. I'm trying a third person pov but it might not be good.

DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan. I wish I did, but I would totally fail the books if I did.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Keeping Things To Yourself**

**Annabeth**

_Annabeth Chase, you have to get this out of your mind! _She thought.

-**Flashback**-

3 days, 6 hours, about 12 minutes. That's how long he had been gone

We were so excited because we both started winter break met up at camp on Tuesday. We had about three weeks together. After the campfire, he kissed me good night, went back to his cabin, and the next morning he disappeared. We searched for him everywhere. Nothing.  
He was gone.

-**End Flashback**-

Ever since Percy had gone missing she had gotten more stressed than ever, but she still couldn't get the feeling that maybe that he would remember her once he saw her. On the outside, she couldn't wait to see him, but on the inside she wondered if he found someone else. She pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Annabeth! They're almost finished!" said Piper. She couldn't tell her tone. Worried, excited? Or maybe both.  
She knew that she was also worried that Jason would find someone else there, waiting for him, like she was worried too.

Annabeth smiled and nodded at Piper.

_Time goes by quickly_, Annabeth thought, He'd probably not even remember me. She sighed. How could she even be thinking this! Even the Aphrodite Cabin had been helping...not really. They were always chipping their nails and then they would go off without working all the a million excuses.

_Oh well that's my life..at least it's the beginning..._

_

* * *

_

**Piper**

Piper was helping everybody get ready for ship. She was going around everywhere. Either getting tools or spreading the news.

"Annabeth! They're almost finished!" She said.

Annabeth smiled and nodded at her.

Piper headed towards the beach where they were building the ship.

_7 half bloods shall answer the call. 7. Seven. Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and 3 more from The Roman Camp._

She wondered who they would be. Would they be someone Jason knew?

* * *

Yay. That's the longest chapter. I originally had a different 1st chapter up, I took it down and make it longer. Just like it is now, but I changed the title of this chapter though because it wouldn't make sense. So, review, suggestions please, if you don't like it please tell what would make it better. I won't get sad.I'll just make the others better if you tell how to make it better.


	3. Where Am I?

AN: Thank you for waiting for me to update! Have been busy and I am currently writing this while studying for a test that's for tomorrow! Good for me! [ That's sarcastically saying ] Thanks for people who made me a favorite and on story alert! It's been like what? A month or something? Sorry! I got the name for the Camp for something I read about Roman Camps about the Roman Legions. I think I saw another story with they same Camp name. If anybody knows what story it is please tell me. Lol, long note. J Oh cool! The smiley face is awesome!

**Where Am I?**

**Percy's POV**

You know something bad has happened when you wake up to swords pointing at your face.

" Tell us your name! " said a girl with shockingly long dark brown hair.

Then it hits me. I have no idea who I am.

" Ugh….I don't know? " I said, hoping that they were nice people.

" What do you mean you don't know your own name! Do you know where Jason is? " The girl glared at me. By now she has a sword out that looks…bronze?

" No! I don't even know who I am! How am I supposed to know this Jason guy? Where am I? "

" You are at Camp Legion and if you don't tell me where he is I'll skewer your head on a pole! "

_What is going on? _

I must be going crazy. This has to be a dream. Since when do I hear a random persons' voice in my head?

Suddenly, everybody started to kneel down. But that didn't stop them from glaring.

' _Hey…why's everybody going down? ' _

I turned around and got face to face with a giant wolf. I immediately reached into my pocket and grabbed out a pen.

' _Why did I just pull out a pen? What's a pen going to do? '_

Some people snickered at me whispering, ' Look at that dude, what's he going to do? '

_Put your pen away child. I am Lupa. The director of Camp Legion._

Then, I fainted.

**Lupa's POV**

I was busy trying to stop a fight when I heard, _sigh,_ what I thought was another fight.

What's happening now?

I ran over there to find a boy that was being threatened by my, oh so dear, campers.

" You are at Camp Legion and if you don't tell me where he is I'll skewer your head on a pole! "

Yelled Reyna.

Now's probably the time to intervene.

_What is going on?_

Obediently, everybody kneeled down except for this strange boy.

Who is this boy? I have never seen him before.

He turned around and grabbed a pen out of his pants.

He looked confused at his action.

_Put down your pen child. I am Lupa. The director of Camp Legion._

Then, he fainted.

Weak.

_Reyna, Bobby, Gwendolyn, Dakota, and Hazel take him to the __Valetudinaria to rest. _

_Everybody else, go back to your studies!_

They went and took him over to the building.

I found his pen on the grass.

I begin to suspect that he is related to Jason's disappearance.

* * *

So, do you like it? Again, sorry for keeping you waiting! I am going to post new chapters, like, maybe every two days or so. J


	4. Feelings

**Hazel's Pov**

Why do I have to be stuck with doing this?

"Oh my gods! He is so heavy!" I yelled.

"Just deal with it!" Reyna yelled back.

It's not my fault she has to be so cranky so why does she have to take it all on me?

Why can't she yell at Bobby or Dakota?

We dump him onto the bed.

"Hazel, you watch him. I'm too busy. If he doesn't wake up in the next hour. Do your daughter of Apollo thing." Bobby says running out the door.

Why does everybody always make me take care of everybody? It's like I'm their mom!

Is he even a half blood at all?

I guess I'll have to check since nobody is even bothering to.

I take my knife and poke him hard.

Just my luck. He starts bleeding.

Great. Wow. The only band-aids left are the smiley face ones.

The exact opposite of what I'm feeling.

I hastily stick it on his finger.

"Maybe he'll wake up to see the happy yellow sticker on his thumb and remember his name!" I say to myself, my words oozing with sarcasm.

"You know, you should stop talking to yourself, you could go crazy."

I turn around to find my annoying half brother, Jake.

"You should know," I say.

"Whoa," he says, holding up his hands in surrender, "I'm just saying. No need to be mean to your amazing, handsome brother. Oh and by the way, he drools… a lot!" and with that he runs out, like most people.

Ugh! Just another mess for me to clean up. Of course. _He_ brings up all the troubles. And now I have to clean up yucky spit!

_He_ is not going to get out of this so easily. At all. Maybe.

**Dakota's Pov**

After we finish getting him settled into the _valetudinaria_, a.k.a. the infirmary as it is the modern way of saying it, I go hang out by my cabin.

I get really bored these days ever since Reyna is so…mean. We used to be best friends, but now since Jason, she's been all out of it.

And now, she's even more out of it. Just because of him.

You know, I should not be even thinking about this. The past is the past. That's what my mother always says. She should know, she's Minerva.

I suddenly hear somebody yelling and run to the sound of the voice.

"He's awake! He's awake!" I hear Hazel yelling.

He's awake.

Well, that took him a long time.

43 minutes and 3 seconds. Yes, I counted.

**Reyna's Pov**

He's awake.

Maybe now he'll answer some of my questions.

* * *

An: I am so sorry. I did tell you guys I was going to update faster, but my parents surprised the family with a trip. So, right now I'm on it with my laptop. I have written like three chapters in my mind so I am going to post the rest tomorrow.. If I have time! Merry Christmas! Hehe. Percy has to face the wrath of Reyna.


	5. My Head Hurts

**An: So next chapter. To Jayson, you are totally right! I forgot. Thank you for telling me. Thanks for everybody who commented and favorited. Yes you.**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

I wake up to somebody glaring at me.

She runs out and starts screaming.

My head hurts.

She comes back in with a few people from before.

And _Lupa. _She's kind of scary. It's like she can read deep into your mind.

The scary girl from before pushes through the crowd.

This time she has a longer, sharper looking sword.

"If you don't tell us who and where you come from you will have to personally deal with me," she threatens.

I try to back away, but the only space left is the wall.

_Your name is Percy. Perceus Jackson._

I hear somebody in my head. It doesn't sound like Lupa. It sounds… familiar, someone I know.

I tremble as I say, "My name is Percy Jackson?"

"If your name is Percy Jackson, then why didn't you say it sooner?" she shouts.

Everybody starts to back away from her.

"I heard somebody say it in my mind?" I whimper.

She starts to swear, at least I think she does, in some language I don't know.

**Reyna's Pov**

I swear that this _Percy _is a lunatic!

At least I got a name out of him.

I am going to go crazy if I don't figure anything out.

As a daughter of Minerva, I seriously will go crazy.

"Where are you from?" I ask.

Maybe I should do the good cop, bad cop thing.

"I..I don't know." he says.

Wimp. He won't survive another day if he can't handle me.

"Is your godly parent your mom or your dad." I try the good cop and try to make my voice all sugary coated and sweet.

"I don't remember."

This is totally not working at all.

"Oh my gods, it's like you have amnesia…or maybe you do! I am so smart." I am, really.

Oh great. I'm talking to myself. Everybody left. I guess they're all scared of me.

Oh well. Now I have to go tell Lupa.

I turn back to Percy.

"You. I'll take you to the Mercury cabin. I'll tell them to take it easy with you."

**Percy's Pov**

I take it I'm going to be very scared. Even more scared than when I was questioned by Reyna.

I finally learned her name after an hour of questions.

I'm hoping that they'll be nicer than her.

My head hurts more thinking about all this.

There's a huge pain in my head.

I can't believe I don't remember anything.

"Hey daydreamer! We're here," yells Reyna.

I guess she finally sees the terror in my eyes because she starts to 'comfort' me.

"Don't worry. They're not that mean. They're practically harmless. Just don't do anything stupid or make them mad. Have fun."

And then she just walks off.

I thought she said she was going to tell them to go easy on me.

* * *

**An: Hi! I'm back! 'applause' Yay! I have another chapter to post up to make it up to you! Whoopee! :] I hope this chapter is long enough for you. On the word processor it looks longer.**


	6. New Friend?

**An: Sorry that Percy has been OOC lately, but he's been dropped somewhere and he doesn't remember things. Plus, he could've gotten all dizzy and woozy when he was taken there by Hera so he's been weak. Sorry for not posting! **

**Since school started I have been so busy, but I'll have time to next week. I have two days off and a early, early day.**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

I try to make myself feel brave before knocking on the door.

The door suddenly opens and a tall guy steps out.

I feel a little tingle in my mind. Not a bad one, but not like a good one either. Like, something or someone I should remember.

"Well, hey there buddy!" says the tall guy, "My name is Bobby."

_He seems nice_, I think.

Something about his appearance strikes up something in my mind. I feel like I've seen him before.

He has a crooked kind of smile and he looks like he has a scheme coming on.

"It's rude to stare you know. Especially since you didn't even have the manners to say hi, but I don't mind cause you got that funny face going on and it's cracking me up."

Funny face? I start to notice that I have my eyes all squinty and I probably look like a.. type of funny looking animal?

I straighten up to and say, "My name is Percy. Reyna told me that you would…. She didn't exactly say, but she did say you had to watch me while she went somewhere."

Now he has a funny face now.

"Not a good time. Sorry. I have to get to sword fighting class."

"Can I come with you? Reyna said that you had to help me."

_Technically not a lie. She did say the Hermes cabin, _I think, _Wait.. Hermes? Didn't she say Mercury?_

"Oh, really? She's always like that making everybody else do things. Bossy."

"Please?" I say trying to make him take me.

Now I know that I should know him. Or maybe someone related to him. He just looks really similar.

I hear some laughing and find Bobby on the floor. Which is kind of rude. I guess I just made my funny face.

"Ok," He says, when he finally gets up, "but only because you're so funny, but I get to fight you."

"Deal."

"Ok. So when you get there I'll tell them that you challenged me so I'll go easy on you to make them think your ok. By the way, I'm the best fighter here so you'd better watch your back."

"I thought you said easy."

"Right," He mumbles.

Before I can say anything else I get knocked to the floor with a sword at my neck.

"Hey! He's with me! He challenged me and I bet you guys won't mind," Bobby says with a sly grin.

Reluctantly, everybody started to go away.

"Time to show us what you're made of soldier." Bobby jokingly says, "We have to get over that hill and then we will get to the Colosseum/ Coliseum/ LM. There's actually no official name though. People just call it the Colosseum and the LM means Ludus Magnus; they named it that too because the Ludus Magnus was a training school for gladiators hence the other, other name, The Great Gladiatorial Training School," He says.

"Can't they just call it a sword training place where people fight?" I say.

He laughs. "They can, but they like to be fancy with all the long names that most people won't understand. Well…We're here. You're going to need a sword."

All of a sudden, Reyna comes running in. "Here! I got it for you from Lupa. She says try not to get killed. She might need you later."

It's the pen. There's an inscription at the bottom and I know that it's in Greek. I feel the urge to uncap it and the moment I do it turns into a sword.. And everyone stops talking.

"Anaklusmos, Riptide," I say when another shot of pain goes through my pain. It's like I know it, but I don't.

"Great! You have your own sword," Bobby says. It seems like he's the only one who's not shocked with this all or at least he knows how to hide his emotions, "now we just need to get you some armor or something."

A few minutes later, I'm all suited up and ready to go.

"Shall we?" I jokingly say, trying to remind myself that I have protective gear on.

"We shall."

Quick as lightning, he swipes at me with the sword and I feel my adrenaline rushing.

I block it twice as fast and try to slice at him. It barely misses him by an inch.

"Whoa," I say, astonished.

We continue fighting like that the whole time… except for this one time when I was distracted.

Bobby jabs at my arms ( the armor only covers my chest ) and surprisingly it doesn't even harm my skin at all.

He looks at me in shock, "What other surprises do you have up your sleeves?"

* * *

**So… is it ok? I do not do good fighting scenes. I want to do Annabeth's Pov next, but I don't really know what to write for the Argo II part. Should I just skip it? Or not? Suggestions? Thank you!**


End file.
